Menuju Langit
by Ayahina
Summary: Yuu-chan ingin terbang, menggapai langit dalam genggaman. / Kindergarten.


**Owari no Seraph milik Kagami Takaya**

 **Menuju Langit**

 **Oleh Ayahina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman Kanak-Kanak Hyakuya kedatangan sosok baru. Seorang pemuda tinggi semampai dengan wajah atraktif. Rambutnya putih keperakan, mengingatkan pada salju di musim dingin. Matanya memancarkan cahaya biru yang menenteramkan hati, langit jernih di luar sana bahkan kalah menakjubkan olehnya. Bibir merah mudanya tidak lelah menebar senyum, lengkungan manis yang adiktif dipandang. Tawanya seolah mampu menghidupkan bunga yang layu, seru sekali bisa berbaur dalam canda. Jari-jarinya hangat menggapai anak-anak, ringan menerbangkan mereka ke udara. Belaiannya kuasa menghentikan isak tangis. Menyenangkan.

Sekejap, seantero sekolah langsung menaruh hati padanya di hari pertama. Para guru mengaguminya, dari penampilan terlihat mengantongi segunung pendidikan anak. Semua anak menyukainya, rela mengantre demi bisa bermain dengannya. Caranya mengemas dongeng sungguh menarik, anak-anak ketagihan. Pandai menciptakan permainan menarik, tawa riang anak-anak mengudara tinggi berkatnya. Berlimpah lembaran murni terfokus padanya. Guru baru itu seolah punya mantra untuk menanam candu pada masyarakat sekolah.

"Shinya- _sensei_ , kenapa saat malam hari muncul bulan? Kenapa tidak matahari saja?"

"Seberapa dalam laut itu?"

"Apa di luar angkasa ada permen?"

" _Sensei_ , kenapa aku dan Yuu- _chan_ tidak mirip?"

Secara telaten dan sabar, Shinya menjawab satu-satu pertanyaan dari anak-anak. Ia juga suka mengadakan kuis, jawaban benar sama dengan sebatang lollipop—ada satu-dua yang meminta pelukan hangat sebagai hadiah, yang diikuti teriakan tidak terima oleh anak lain. Shinya menjadi rebutan, tangannya ditarik ke segala arah oleh permintaan. Anak-anak saling adu balap menjajah wilayah di sekeliling Shinya, terutama saat waktu mendongeng. Berisik melontarkan pertanyaan, berisik pula meminta kelanjutan.

Taman Kanak-Kanak Hyakuya terlihat lebih hidup dan berwarna oleh eksistensi Shinya.

"Anak-anak, saatnya tidur siang!"

Seusai makan siang dan sedikit dongeng pengantar tidur, anak-anak terlelap bersamaan. Wajah yang damai dan manis. Jangan pernah mengusik mereka, atau kemarahan akan memakanmu. Melihat air muka polos anak kecil selama berkawan dengan mimpi menjadi salah satu sumber energi. Shinya, setelah menyelimuti anak terakhir, beranjak keluar. Bermaksud membereskan perpustakaan lalu beristirahat sejenak. Hari ini mereka kelewat aktif, Shinya kepayahan menangani.

Buku-buku bertebaran macam daun beraneka warna saat musim gugur di pekarangan rumah. Selagi Shinya sibuk mengembalikan buku-buku ke tempatnya, sosok mungil tengah bergeming di halaman sekolah tertangkap olehnya. Penasaran, ia menunda kegiatannya. Berdiri di balik pintu, mengamati anak itu yang seharusnya sudah terbaring nyenyak bersama kawannya. Langit yang bersih menarik iris yang senada rumput segar itu. Terpaku, seakan sedang memuja karya Tuhan. Shinya dalam ingatan berusaha mencari informasi akan anak itu.

Kalau tidak salah, namanya Yuuichiro. Mikaela sering memanggilnya 'Yuu- _chan'_. Bocah itu sering berangkat sekolah bersama Mikaela dan Akane. Hobi adu bogem ala anak kecil dengan Kimizuki. Suka memamerkan _bento_ buatan ibunya saat makan siang. Yuuichiro tergolong aktif, punya segudang energi untuk dihamburkan di sekolah. Menariknya, saat ini anak itu terdiam di halaman sekolah. Tubuh mungilnya mematung di tempat. Sendirian. Matanya bersua langit. Pintu merah mudanya tidak membiarkan suara lolos. Syahdu.

"Yuu- _chan_ , kenapa belum tidur?"

Shinya akhirnya menuntun arah kakinya menuju Yuuichiro, ingin tahu motivasi anak itu belum jatuh pada kantuk matahari. Tengokan sebagai balasan, Yuuichiro tidak menjawab. Ikut duduk bersama Shinya di kursi panjang. Kendati Shinya terus menatapnya, atensi bola _emerald_ itu tetap terampas oleh langit—Shinya heran, memang ada apa di atas sana. Rasanya biasa saja khas musim panas, hanya kertas biru yang bersih tanpa kapas. Warna yang selaras dengan bola mata Shinya.

Tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu Yuuichiro. "Yuu- _chan_ , kenapa belum tidur?" Shinya mengulang pertanyaannya dengan lembut.

Yuuichiro menengok penuh padanya sekarang. "Shinya- _sensei_ , aku ingin jadi pilot. Apa aku bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Apa, sih, yang tidak bisa Yuu- _chan_ lakukan?" jari telunjuk Shinya jatuh pada hidung mungil Yuuichiro, menggodanya. Tertawa kecil.

"Oh ..."

Seharusnya wajah manis itu telah dihiasi tawa kecil atau senyum. Seharusnya Yuuichiro sudah berkoar-koar. Seharusnya kemuraman roman itu telah terusir. Tumben sekali. Shinya meminta anak itu berbalik menatapnya. Ia harus tahu penyebab kehilangan jembatan menawan itu dari wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang mengejek cita-cita Yuu- _chan_?"

"Kimizuki bilang sebaiknya aku mencari cita-cita lain saja."

Yuuichiro bersungut-sungut. Shinya tertawa.

"Mungkin Kimizuki- _kun_ takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak pada Yuu- _chan_."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin jadi pilot?"

Shinya menarik Yuuichiro dalam pangkuannya. Mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Coba katakan pada _Sensei_ , kenapa Yuu- _chan_ ingin menjadi pilot?"

"Karena aku bisa naik pesawat terbang."

Pelangi muram itu kian kelam mendapati tawa Shinya kian meledak.

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku ingin bisa terbang. Kalau aku bisa mengemudikan pesawat, itu berarti aku juga bisa menyentuh langit. Iya, 'kan?"

Biru dan hijau menilik langit bersamaan.

Shinya tersenyum lebar. "Ya, tentu saja!"

Kali ini bibir kecil Yuuichiro membentuk lengkungan lebar, senang mendengar jawaban sang guru. Mulai tertawa riang. Shinya jadi geli melihatnya, tertawa dalam kebisuan. Masih memanjakan Yuuichiro dengan belaian jarinya. Dirgantara biru mengamati mereka bersama ketenangan angin.

"Hei, Yuu- _chan_."

"Iya, _Sensei_?"

"Kalau mau, Yuu- _chan_ bisa terbang sekarang, lho."

"Beneran?"

Yuuichiro terkejut mendapati tangan sang guru meraih tubuhnya. Nyaris menjerit saat tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Masih diselimuti kekagetan setelah mendarat di bahu kokoh Shinya. Ketakutan, ia melingkarkan tangan ke leher Shinya serta mendekatkan diri. Meminta diturunkan patah-patah. Berjanji akan lekas tidur siang. Anak itu bahkan terlalu enggan memberi kesempatan mata hijaunya berkedip sejenak, sangat rapat menutup.

Shinya tertawa. "Yuu- _chan_ , kalau mau jadi pilot harus berani ketinggian, dong! Ini belum seberapa dibandingkan naik pesawat betulan."

"T-Tapi—"

" _Sensei_ di sini, Yuu- _chan_. _Sensei_ bersamamu."

"Ja-Jangan dilepasin, lho!"

"Mana mungkin _Sensei_ mau Yuu- _chan_ jatuh. Mana mungkin." Shinya berkata lembut, ingin Yuuichiro yakin padanya.

Yuuichiro memberanikan diri membuka matanya manakala Shinya mulai berjalan pelan mengelilingi halaman sekolah. Masih memeluk sang guru baru. Masih menyesuaikan diri dengan sekelumit guncangan menerpa. Baru sesudah satu putaran Shinya selesaikan, berangsur-angsur kegentaran lenyap dari diri Yuuichiro. Binasa dimakan tawa riang seiring kedua lengan mungil terbuka membentuk garis lurus. Terkalahkan oleh wajah senangnya, terlebih Shinya menambah kecepatan pada langkahnya.

"Menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya!" Yuuichiro tertawa lebih keras mendengar ucapan Shinya barusan. Merasa pernah mendengarnya dari suatu film.

Siang itu, halaman sekolah dipenuhi gelak seorang guru dan murid.

"Pesawat terbang Hiiragi Shinya bersama pilot Amane Yuuichiro siap untuk lepas landas!"

"Yeaaah!"

Yuu- _chan_ mampu terbang, meraih angkasa biru bersama guru tersayang, Shinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

Terinspirasi oleh iklan Bebel*c.

"Lho, sandalku mana?"

"Nih, pake punyaku aja."

"Terus kamu pulangnya gimana?"

"Aku pulangnya **terbang** ~"


End file.
